


Yuzu Nyan

by DreamingOf4A



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cat Ears, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nudity, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: In the aftermath of witnessing the unleashed Cat!Yuzu appear, Javi loses control.





	Yuzu Nyan

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably not THAT explicit. Just so you know.

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives. (And yes, that includes sex lives :P)_

Most skaters had finished showering and were now gathered in the cafeteria, taking selfies, chatting and generally unwinding. Only three men were still sitting around in the men’s locker room. And three more in the shower.

Javier sat in a corner, away from everyone, like he had been pretty much ever since he’d stepped off the stage. He was aware he’d been getting weird looks, probably others wondering what was wrong with him, but he ignored them. He’d have time for that later. Right now, there was something else, far more important he had to do. No, not important. Essential. He did not think he could go through the night if he didn’t do that.

After Deniss came out of the shower and quickly changed and left the room, Javier stood up and quietly made his way into the showers.

The two men still in the changing room were Shoma and Nobu and they both knew better than to say anything. Although they both looked at Javier with intense, but different looks on their faces. Shoma’s a bit weary, but also kind of dazed. Nobu a bit curious, a bit blushing, but mostly… happy?

As Javier walked by the first row of showers, he erased the two Japanese skaters from mind. He knew he could trust them to make sure nobody would interrupt and that was all he cared about.

He wondered if he’d have to walk by and peer into every shower until he found his target, but then one shower turned off and Guillaume stepped out, with a towel around his hips. He gave Javier a strange look, as the Spaniard was still fully dressed and they never went into the showers with anything more than underwear on, but he shrugged and walked out.

So that left him.

Javier walked to the last row of showers and as he got closer, his eyes feasted on the strong back, delicious little ass and shapely thighs of his teammate. He didn’t know if he made some noise loudly enough or it was just a sixth sense, but Yuzuru turned around then, giving Javier a nice glimpse of his well defined pecs and little nipples.

“Javi! Something wrong?” Yuzuru asked, surprised.

“Yes...”

“Eh? What is it?” Yuzuru asked, now worried, turning around fully. The full frontal didn’t help. At all.

“I’m sorry Yuzu… I can’t hold back anymore...”

“What?”

Before Yuzuru could even frown, though, Javier was on him, pinning him against the wall - which brought the Spaniard himself under the shower spray, soaking up his clothes - wrapping one arm around that tiny waist, his other hand coming to rest on the side of Yuzuru’s neck, thumb rubbing over his jaw, before he leaned it and brought his mouth over Yuzuru’s.

The younger man made a small noise and Javier hated himself then. He knew he should stop and step away, because most likely, Yuzuru did not want this. But he couldn’t. Not yet.

He told himself one more moment. One more breath. One more heartbeat.

But then the unthinkable happened. Yuzuru made another little noise and his arms came to wrap around Javier’s shoulders, he leaned his head a bit and parted his lips, poking out his tongue to lick at Javier’s lips.

Frozen for a moment as he hadn’t been ready, the Spaniard quickly recovered, wrapped his arms more tightly around Yuzuru and deepened the kiss.

When they had to part for air, Yuzuru’s hands buried themselves in Javier’s soaking wet hair.

“Yuzu… I...”

“Javi...”

“I’m sorry… I just couldn’t...”

Yuzuru shook his head and forced Javier to look him straight in the eye. And smirked this naughty little smirk that Javier was instantly addicted to.

“Took you long enough.” Yuzuru said, before pulling Javier in for another, even more passionate kiss.

Before he knew it, Javier’s clothes were on the ground and Yuzuru was a happy kitten rubbing his entire naked body against his equally naked body, giving him pleasure he’d never even been able to imagine before.

~.~

Hours later, Javier was in his hotel room, toweling his hair dry. He’d just finished another shower. Japan was very hot. And Japan’s top skater was even hotter. Javier had found himself… giving himself a hand in the shower, after remembering all the touching and kissing and licking - and biting, that naughty Yuzu Kitten!

He was startled by a knock on his door. It was past midnight. It felt way too late for who he hoped it was.

He opened the door and he was pounced and kissed senseless before the door even had time to close. His arms wrapped around the thinner body, returning the kiss enthusiastically.

“Missed you...” Yuzuru mumbled between kisses and Javier had to laugh at that, because they’d technically been lovers for only a few hours.

“Missed you, too, little kitten.”

“Not little!” Yuzuru pouted and Javier had to lean and kiss that pout.

“No, indeed not very little.”

With a groan, Yuzuru buried his hands in Javier’s hair and pulled him in for a bruising kiss and the Spaniard wondered, yet again, what he’d gotten himself into.

~.~

Javier opened his eyes and was shocked to see sunrise from the windows of his room. That meant he and Yuzu had been at it for 5-6 hours… He groaned and turned to his side, to see Yuzuru watching the sunrise with a peaceful smile on his face. So different from the naughty grins he’d been showing Javier all night. Nobody could ever claim the World Champion lacked enthusiasm. Or a desire to explore and experiment.

He couldn’t help himself, so Javier bent down and gave Yuzuru a small kiss.

The smile grew larger and those dark eyes found his.

“Happy, Yuzu Kitten?”

“Nyan!” Yuzuru replied, with the kitty gesture.

Javier laughed and pulled the younger man into a tight hug.

“Very happy.” Yuzuru said as he snuggled into his lover’s chest. “Javi happy, too?”

“Mmm how could I not be happy?”

“Didn’t think Javi like me like that...”

“I didn’t think that either… but I think I always did, just never realized it.”

“Hmmm”

“What about you? Since when…?”

Yuzuru shook his head and smiled. “Doesn’t matter. With Javi now is all that matters.”

Javier smiled at that and kissed him again, sweetly. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

“Yes, rude Javi! Must make up to me!”

Javier laughed again. “Sure, love, anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Within reason.”

Yuzuru chuckled. “You can start by scratching belly...”

“... you want me to scratch your belly?”

“Yuzu Nyan!” Yuzuru said then bounced up on all fours, climbed on top of Javier and licked the corner of his mouth, before leaping off the bed, picking something up from the ground and standing up again.

Framed by the rising sun, gloriously naked. And with Anna’s nekomimi hairband on.

Javier had to laugh even as his body shivered at the sight.

His laughter died when Yuzuru approached the bed slowly, moving like a slick feline, then getting on the bed and crawling towards him on all fours, predatory smile on. Just like that, the cat ears stopped being cute and were suddenly freaking sexy and when Yuzuru pinned him down and kissed him, Javier wondered if either of them would make it to breakfast.

Then again, who needed food when one had an overly eager Yuzu Kitten in one’s arms?


End file.
